The Player Secret
by Himeko Hikari
Summary: Rin Kanamine, seorang yang sangaaattt jenius! memiliki pekerjaan rahasia yang merepotkan, namun tetap ia jalani karena itu merupakan cita-citanya. Bagaimana jika seorang playboy yang terkenal satu sekolahan menjadi asistennya? "APA INI? SEORANG PLAYER YANG COOL SEDANG MENYEMBUNYIKAN OMPOLNYA PADA UMUR LIMA TA-" My first fanfiction! dont like dont read!/ Chapter 3: Night Festival
1. Chapter 1: Third Friend?

**Bakako say...**

**Desclaimer:Vocaloid and all chara in vocaloid is not mine!But the **_**STORY**_** is mine! understand everybody?**

_Ps:maap kalo cerita ini sedikit gaje atau OOC serta kekuarngan yang lain! Jangan lupa untuk LFR ya(pilih salah satu ya!Like/follow/review semua juga gak masalah)Oke?_

_Happy reading and enjoy the story 3~3_

* * *

**Rin POV**

.

.

.

Perkenalkan semuanya namaku adalah Kanamine Rin berambut honeyblond sepunggung dan bermata Azure. Aku ini seorang komikus profesional berumur 16 tahun, hobiku adalah menggambar dan menyanyi, kalian bertanya kenapa aku dibilang komikus profesional? itu karena aku memulai debutku sejak lima tahun yang lalu saat Kiyoteru sensei membantuku mendapatkan pekerjaan menjadi seorang komikus dengan cara mengenalkanku pada seorang editor yang merupakan teman dekatnya Kiyoteru sensei.

Kiyoteru sensei adalah pemilik sekaligus kepala sekolah, disekolah terkenal diTokyo yaitu Crypton High School. Orang tuaku sudah meninggal pada saat umurku tujuh tahun karena kecelakaan pesawat dan akhirnya aku dirawat oleh Kiyoteru sensei, saat aku menanyakan kepada Kiyoteru sensei kenapa dia mau merawatku, dia bilang itu karena dia berterimakasih oleh ayahku yang selalu membantunya sampai dia bisa sukses seperti ini dan alasan lainnya karena dia sangat menyukai anak kecil dan tidak memiliki seorang anak karena istrinya meninggal karena suatu penyakit.

Aku tinggal disebuah apartemen dekat sekolah sekaligus dekat dengan rumah editorku, tempat tinggal di dekat sekolah merupakan hal yang menguntungkan tapi... _Tinggal di dekat rumah editor juga merupakan hal yang me-nye-bal-kan_! Kau tahu!? Meiko-sama itu memang galak dan menyebalkan serta pemabuk berat!? yah bisa dibilang seorang monster yang lengkap bagiku.

Dia menagih semua pekerjaanku dengan cara yang bagiku sangat tidak menyenangkan yaitu dengan mabuk-mabukkan dan marah-marah, Kalau ingin meminta izin padanya agar aku bisa beristirahat saja untuk beberapa hari saja aku harus memohon dengan susah payah agar diizinkan, Huh! Dasar monster tak punya perasaan! Meiko-sama itu walaupun galak tapi baik juga karena buktinya dia punya suami dan anak yang lucu, suaminya namanya Akaito shion, anaknya kalo nggak salah Meiko-sama itu harmonis sekali keluarga idamanku banget deh...

Sekarang aku sedang berada didalam apartemenku mengerjakan komik-komikku yang sudah harus kukirimkan lusa nanti dan itu membuatku harus begadang untukmengerjakannya. Dapurku hancur berantakan, pertama kamarku hancur karena tinta dan kertas-kertas yang gagal berserakan dilantai dan kedua dapur berantakan karena bungkus-bungkus kopi berantakan dan banyak gelas kotor menumpuk. Dapurku bersih hanya saat Miku sahabat terbaikku dan Kaito pacarnya datang, saat ini aku tinggal menyelesaikan satu halaman lagi dan pergi tidur.

"Haaah..."Aku menghela napas setelah pekerjaanku selesai lalu melihat jam

"WTH! Jam duaaaaa? aku harus cepat cepat tidur kalo tidak bisa telat dan hancur sudah imejku sebagai seorang yang terkenal pinter ini!"

Ya aku ini adalah Rin Kanamine seorang yang terkenal pinter dan selalu menjadi nomer satu disekolah, walau terkenal nomer satu aku ini juga terkenal sebagai seorang nerd karena tidak modis, yah mau bagaimana lagi itu kan ciri seorang jenius bukan? Aku lalu membanting tubuh kekasur lalu menarik selimut dan pergi ke alam lain dengan segera(Rin: bukan mati lho! jangan salah sangka!-_-").

.

.

(TIME SKIP)

.

.

* * *

**Miku Pov**

Namaku adalah Miku Hatsune 16 tahun bersekolah di Crypton High school, sekolah terkenal di Tokyo, aku memiliki seorang pacar yang agak (ralat: sangat) Baka bernama Kaito Shion dan seorang teman yang sangat pintar dalam semua mata pelajaran serta jago gambar bernama Rin Kanamine yang memilki gelar_ nerd jenious_.Kalian bertanya kenapa Rin dibilang nerd? itu karena dia memakai kacamata berwarna hitam bulat dan rambut Honeyblondnya yang panjangnya sepunggung itu dia kepang menjadi dua bagian sehingga dia terlihat menjadi seorang err... kalian tahukan... ya seorang jenius yang culun.

Kaito memiliki julukan _the baka prince _dan Rinmemiliki julukan_ nerd jenious _kalian mau tau julukan untukku? Jangan kaget ya...(bakako:siapa juga yang mo tau, Miku:Apa!?*gebukin Bakako*)Aku dijuluki _the diva princess_.Itu karena rambut panjangku berwarna hijau tosca yang selutut kuikat gaya twin tails dan suaraku yang indah bisa memikat siapa saja yang mendengarnya membuatku dijuluki seperti itu oleh semuanya.

Saat ini aku berada disekolah menunggu Rin, Rin hari ini pasti datang dengan berwajah lesu dan cemberut karena err... kalian pasti sudah diberitahu oleh Rin jadi aku tak perlu menjelaskan secara detailkan? aku sedang duduk dalam kelas disebelahku adalah pacarku, ya sedang berada dikelas aku duduk disamping kaito, sedang memandangi kaito yang tertidur dengan wajah tertampannya Kyaaa! beruntungnya aku mendapat pacar setampan dia walau agak baka, tapi bagaimana lagi sudah jatuh cinta! aku datang paling pagi karena biasanya Kaito datang pagi. Setelah aku dan setelah Kaito datang pasti yang datang...

'**Brakkkk!**'

"Aduhh.. Rin... kau itu seorang perempuan! setidaknya bersikaplah sopan sedikit!"ujarku kesal

"Kalau begitu maaf the diva princess!"kata Rin sinis sambil menggembungkan pipinya

"...iya iya maaf ya Rin karena yang kemarin..."kataku mencubit pipi Rin setelah aku berjalan kearahnya

"Ouch! huh! tapi untunglah aku bisa menyelesaikannya tepat aku harus tidur sampai jam dua pagi..."Kata Rin sambil mengeluarkan buku pelajaran

"Oh iya mana si baka tersayangmu itu?"Goda Rin sambil menatapku dengan nada jahil

"Rin jangan mengatainya seperti itu!"Kataku sambil blushing karena perkataan Rin tadi

"Yo... ohayou Rin-chan kalau mau marah jangan sama Hime-ku dong kan kasihan... sama aku aja"Ujar Kaito sambil memelukku dan itu membuatku blushing

"Kaito arigatou dan kapan kau bangun?"Ujarku sambil memegang tangannya yang memelukku di pinggang

"Saat mendengar suaramu yang indah berteriak"ujar Kaito sambil tersenyum

"..."Aku hanya bisa diam sambil blushing karna perkataan Kaito tadi

"Ah! Aku mengganggu kalian ya?Apa aku keluar saja?"Kata Rin dengan nada jahil

"Rin jangan begitu!Kaito lepasin dong!"Ujarku ngelepasin pelukan Kaito

'Cklek'

"Yo Kaito pagi-pagi udah bermesra-mesraan nih"Kata pemuda berambut honeyblond sebahu yang diikat model ponytail berparas tampan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Player yang terkenal sudah memacari semua perempuan disekolah ini kecuali aku dan Rin yaitu Len Kagamine

"Yo Len, lebih baik aku bermesraan sama satu orang yaitu pasangan takdirku daripada kau yang bermesraan dengan semua perempuan tanpa memikirkan salah satu gadis yang mencintaimu dengan tulus"Ujar kaito sambil memelukku

"Huh siapa peduli! wah lihat siapa gadis manis yang sedang duduk manis disini"Ujar Len sambil mendekati Rin

.

.

* * *

**Rin POV**

**.**

**.**

Si player bodoh ini sedang berada didepan mejaku setelah itu dia merayuku, aku tidak menanggapinya dan hanya menyangga daguku dengan tanganku dan menatap dia sinis. Kau tahu? Len adalah teman kecilku aku selalu mengingat dia, tapi dia sepertinya tidak mengingatku karena kami sudah berpisah sejak berumur tujuh tahun saat aku belum pindah kerumah Kiyoteru-sensei karena orangtuaku meninggal.

Aku baru bertemu dengannya kembali saat dia masuk kesekolah ini pada kenaikan kelas sepuluh atau SMA tepatnya waktu aku berumur 15 tahun, melihat dia masuk sekolah yang sama denganku senangnya hatiku, tapi aku sangat kecewa setelah melihat dia berkencan dengan banyak gadis padahal dulu dia anak baik-baik.

yak kembali ke Len yang berada didepanku menatapku, aku hanya menunduk melihat kebawah karena malas melihat wajahnya yang sok keren itu tiba-tiba dia mengangkat wajahku dengan memegang daguku lalu dia mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Tentu saja mukaku memerah! dan jantungku berdegub kencang sekali! bagaimana ini!?

"Rin Hime kencan denganku yuk" Ajaknya dengan wajah sok kerennya

'Bbuuaakk' aku memukul kepalanya lalu berdiri kearah pintu, sebelum aku keluar aku berkata padanya

"Jangan harap kau player SHOTA!" kataku padanya

"WTH!Aku tidak shota MISS JENIOUS!" katanya setengah berteriak padaku

"Thank you beutifull player" kataku tersenyum lalu meninggalkannya

Aku bisa mendengar kalau Miku dan Kaito tertawa kecil melihat aku mengatai Len. Selama satu minggu terakhir ini Len selalu mendekati aku lalu mengajakku kencan dan aku mengabaikannya, walaupun saat dia menawarkan kencan aku selalu gugup, Aku mengatasi hal itu dengan menjauhinya ya seperti saat ini.'andai dia seperti dulu' Aku selalu berharap seperti itu disaat seperti ini.

.

.

* * *

**Len POV**

**.**

**.**

Halo! kalian pasti sudah tahu aku si player yang tampan Len Kagamine berumur 16 tahun bermata azure ahli dalam pelajaran olahraga. Semua perempuan sudah aku kencani tapi tidak termasuk Miku Hatsune karena dia sudah menjadi milik si Bakaito prince ya aisu freak itu sekaligus teman baikku dan si Hentai ouji yang juga teman baikku Kamui Gakupo sensei yang punya pacar miss Dinamite yaitu Luka sensei.

Luka juga termasuk korbanku dan akhirnya jadian dengan sahabatku si Hentai prince, aku agak kecewa karena si Luka sensei ehemehemdadanyaehem besar! ya mereka sedang izin berdua untuk honeymoon setelah menikah seminggu yang lalu.

Ada satu gadis yang membuatku penasaran sekali yaitu gadis yang jenius yang diberi julukan _nerd jenious_ Rin Kanamine. Satu minggu ini aku mengajaknya kencan karena sudah bosan dengan semua perempuan yang mudah kudapatkan, alasan lainnya dia termasuk perempuan yang belum kukencani selain Miku! Aku memfokuskan diriku untuk mengajak Rin, itu semua karena aku tertantang olehnya tapi lama-lama ada yang terasa aneh di hatiku apa ya?

Saat ini sedang istirahat aku sedang membawa buku catatanku yang selalu kubawa kemana-mana, karena ada sesuatu yang bisa menghancurkan imejku yang cool ini. Aku sedang dikerubuti oleh perempuan-perempuan tidak jelas ini yang memintaku untuk kencan dengan mereka, aku hanya menanggapinya dengan satu kalimat dan sebuah senyuman yaitu "Kapan-kapan ya aku sedang sibuk sekarang" kataku sambil tersenyum pada mereka, aku melihat Rin didalam kelas sedang melihat ke luar jendela menatap langit, aku berpikir untuk menghampirinya.

"Gomenassai semuanya ada yang memanggilku jaa nee mina" Kataku meninggalkan mereka dan berlari kearah kelas dan menghampiri Rin

"Rin jadilah pacarku dan berkencanlah denganku Rin hime-sama" Kataku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya

"Hell no way! jangan berharap aku akan menerimamu Shota!" Ujarnya dengan wajah kesal dan berjalan ke bangkunya

"Ayolah Rin sekali saja!" kataku memohon

'Seeerrrrr...'angin bertiup dari jendela dan tanpa sengaja ada selembar foto yang jatuh dalam buku harianku lalu diambih oleh Rin.'WTH gawat!' kataku panik dalam Rin melihatnya.

"... pfft" Ucap Rin sambil memegangi perutnya

"Bhuahaahaha!APA INI!? SEORANG PLAYER YANG COOL MENYEMBUNYIKAN OMPOLNYA PADA UMUR LIMA TA-"Aku segera membungkan mulut Rin dengan tanganku lalu bersujud padanya

"Rin kumohon jangan beritahu siapapun soal ini dan jangan serahkan foto itu pada siapapun!"Kataku memohon

"What! tidak mungkin tak akan kuserahkan pada klub koran! Kau tahu? menghancurkan imejmu merupakan pekerjaan yang menyenangkan tahu..." Ucap Rin sambil menuju pintu kelas

"Rin akan kulakukan apapun yang kau mau! asal kau tidak menyerahkan itu pada klub koran"Aku berteriak padanya tanpa pikir panjang, Dia lalu membalikkan tubuhnya melihat kearahku

"Hmm... boleh juga, kuterima tawaranmu~ permintaan pertama~ pergi ke apartement Vocaloid di jalan Summer kamarku dilantai 12 no 304 pada Hari Sabtu nanti jam sepuluh pagi, awas saja kalau sampai tidak datang kau tahukan ini akan kuserahkan pada klub ko-"

"Iya baiklah! baiklah aku akan datang Sabtu nanti!" Kataku padanya yang sedang tersenyum penuh arti.'firasat buruk' pikirku

.

.

* * *

**Normal POV**

**.**

**.**

Len memakai kaos berwarna putih yang ditutupi oleh jacket lengan panjang berwarna hitam dan memakai jeans yang membuatnya semakin cool, sekarang dia berada di depan pintu apartemen Rin atau lebih tepatnya dia sedang berada di depan pintu ruangan Rin.

Dia memencet bel tak lama kemudian muncul Rin dengan rambutnya yang terurai sepunggung, dia menjepit poninya kesamping dengan dua penjepit berwarna putih Rin memakai sebuah dress berwarna pink tiga senti diatas lutut dan tak berlengan serta rompi berwarna putih yang tak berlengan ditambah lagi dengan kacamata hitam yang membuatnya makin cool.

Len hanya bisa kaget dan tak percaya bahwa itu adalah Rin yang dia kenal lalu wajahnya tiba-tiba merona tipis 'Apa ini Rin?Cantiknya!' Teriak Len dalam hati.

"Halo?Len? ayo pergi" Rin menarik tangan Len

"Eh?! kita akan kencan?" Tanya Len tak percaya

"Oh kau mau kubocorkan rahasiamu ya? ingat fotomu ada di tanganku Len Kagamine!ikuti saja aku!" Ucap Rin dengan evil smilenya

"Ya! ya! baiklah Rin Kanamine!" Ucap Len dengan nada ketakutan

Setelah itu mereka berdua menuju ke tempat makan yang ada di apartemen Rin untuk menemui Meiko Sakine editor tersayang Rin

**~TBC~**

* * *

Len: Hmm jadi player lagi ya~

Rin: Lumayanlah~

Bakako:ya, okay? okay? jujur aja deh Len Rin kalian gak suka ceritanyakan? Sekarang lebih baik dinginkan otak kalian dikamar ini dan jangan ganggu aku *ngunci pintu turun ke bawah*

Bakako: Oh iya semuanya! karna Len sama Rin lagi sibuk mendinginkan otak mereka, biar aku yang ngomong seperti biasa RNR ya! Untung aku udah pasang kamera yang kupinjem sama Dell dikamar itu jadi bisa ngintip deh~ tehehe~

Rin&Len: RnR minna-san~ maaf kalo gaje~ Bakako ini author baru~


	2. chapter2: Kagamine Len first mission

**Bakako Say...**

**Desclaimer:Vocaloid and all chara in Vocaloid is not mine!But... The STORY is mine understand everybody?**

_ps:Okay karna psnya udah dikasih tau di chapter satu silakan baca ulang karena Bakako udah males ngetik okay?thank you!_

Happy Reading Everyone It's chapter two Enjoy Reading and LFR (Like in your heart,follow/fav,review) okay?

* * *

**Len POV**

Sekarang aku sedang bersama Rin di restauran di apartemen. Rin sedang celingak celinguk mencari seseorang 'siapa sih yang dia cariin dari tadi?pacarnya?' Pikirku dalam hati sambil ngeliatin Rin yang masih celingukan, tiba-tiba Rin menarik tanganku kearah suatu meja yang sudah ada orang berambut brunette pendek memakai baju berwarna merah dan berompi hitam serta celana jeans selutut yang sepertinya menunggu Rin dari tadi.

Kami menghampiri orang itu dan duduk di bangku depan orang itu, aku hanya mengikuti Rin dan duduk disampingnya. Perempuan yang didepan kami memulai pembicaraan.

"Yo Rin siapa nih? pacarmu? ganteng juga" Kata orang itu menatapku, sementara aku hanya tersenyum padanya

"Aku Len Kagamine 16 tahun _yoroshiku_ kakak cantik juga" Ujarku sambil tersenyum pada orang itu

"_Arigatou_! Aku Meiko Shion _yoroshiku_ tampan!" Ujarnya.'Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau dia memang menyebut marga Kaito tadi?dia siapanya Kaito?' tanyaku yang bingung dalam hati.

"Oh~ dia Len mau jadi asistenku karena sesuatu, dia seorang player dan jangan sampai Meiko-san mau dikencani olehnya! lagi pula senpaikan sudah punya Akaito-san~" Setelah Rin berkata seperti itu aku kaget dan berkata

"Lho Akaito senpai?dia kakaknya Kaito kan?" Tanyaku pada Rin dan Meiko-san

"Oh~ kau teman Bakaito ya... Akaito kakak Kaito adalah suamiku kami sudah punya anak laki-laki yang namanya Meito" Ujar Meiko-san sambil senyum menatap Rin dan aku

"..." Aku mengingat-ngingat waktu Kaito memberitahuku bahwa dia memiliki kakak ipar yang galak, ternyata Meiko-san editor Rin orangnya.

"Oh iya! Rin, kutunggu komikmu dan temanya kali ini harus cinta seperti biasa oke? sebaiknya kau kerjakan mulai sekarang, karena batas waktunya lebih cepat dari biasanya yaitu, hari Jumat dua minggu lagi. Sampai kau tidak menyelesaikannya, kau tahukan akibatnya..? Oke? sudah dulu ya... aku harus berbelanja untuk makan malam, jaa nee Len and you perfect princess" Ujar Meiko-san dan meninggalkan kami, 'perfect princess? Rin?' iya juga ya...

"Tenang... aku bisa begadang lalu menyelesaikannya kok jadi kau tidak bisa menghajarku! sayang sekali~ jaa nee Sake queen!" ucap Rin setengah berteriak pada meiko yang baru mau keluar dari pintu restaurant.'Oh.. penggila sake ya...'pikirku, tiba-tiba Rin menarik tanganku lalu kita berjalan ke ruangannya.

.

.

* * *

**Rin POV**

Sesampainya di depan ruanganku aku berbalik pada Len dan tersenyum, Len hanya bisa tersenyum khawatir.'huft! Len aku ini baik hati jadi tugasmu tidak terlalu berat'kataku dalam Len membalas senyumku yang penuh arti dengan senyum khawatirnya aku berkata pada Len sambil membuka pintu dari luar.

"Len Kagamine~ kuharap dengan tanganmu yang biasanya untuk menggenggam tangan anak perempuan itu bisa bergerak cepat untuk membersihkan istanaku ini~" ujarku sambil tersenyum pada Len yang sedang cengo melihat ruanganku yang super berantakan

"WTH!" Ujar Len dengan nada sebal melihat kearahku

"Len... Kau tahukan? benda yang bisa saja membunuh popularitasmu ada ditanganku sekarang~" ujarku sambil memberinya dark smile

"IYA! iya! sabar!Aku bukan robot yang bisa bekerja cepat untukmu dasar EVIL PRINCESS!" Ujar Len padaku

"WTH!? Evil Princess!?Dasar PLASH! PLAYER SHOTA!" Ujarku setengah berteriak pada Len yang mulai bersih-bersih

"Lo tereak kekencengan BEGO! Plus gw BUKAN SHOTA!" Teriak Len padaku yang akan memasuki kamar

"Atas dasar apa lo bilang gw BEGO?! dasar BEGO! Plus liat aja yang bakalan gw lakuin kalo lo ngatain gw lagi atau panggil gw evil princess!Lo tau kan ini... masih ada di gw" Kataku sambil mengeluarkan fotonya dari saku dress yang kupakai

"YA!YA! AKU TAHU! OKE! PERFECT PRINCESS!" Teriak Len padaku dengan nada sinis

'Hmm... ini baru misi pertama tuan SHOTA! Akan kusiksa kau lebih dari ini tehehe~' Pikirku yang lalu masuk kekamar

Aku mengganti bajuku dengan tanktop berwarna coklat dan memakai celana pendek hitam sepaha, rambutku kuikat high ponytail. Aku lalu segera duduk didepan mejaku yang sudah ada laptopku, setumpuk kertas, serta pensil-pensil yang selau kugunakan untuk melukis, aku memikirkan ide-ide untuk membuat komikku, secara tiba-tiba terlintas suatu ide yang sebenarnya aku ragukan, aku lalu melihat kearah Len yang sedang sibuk.

"Hei Len..." tegurku pada Len yang sedang membawa cucian

"Apa? kau ini menegurku untuk memperlambat pekerjaanku agar aibku bisa dibongkar ya?" Tanyanya yang masih sibuk

"Bukan... aku tidak sekejam itu hanya ingin meminta izin" kataku pada Len

"Minta izin apa? bukankah aku yang sedang berada dirumahmu? Kalau begitu bukankah seharusnya aku yang harus meminta izin padamu karena aku sedang berada diwilayahmu?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi yang membuatku sangat pusing

"Heh! Dasar Plash! Aku hanya ingin tanya apa menurutmu percintaan seorang komikus dan seorang player itu menarik?" Tanyaku setengah berteriak pada Len yang sepertinya sedikit kaget mendengar suaraku yang seperti menggunakan Toa itu.

"Seorang komikus dan seorang player jatuh cinta ya? Tapi... kalau seorang player dan seorang komikus..." Kata Len menghentikan perkataannya ditengah-tengah dan itu membuatku bingung

"Apa?" Tanyaku tidak sabaran mendengar kelanjutannya

"Itu berarti... Kita dong..." Ujarnya dengan nada jahil yang membuatku lalu memegang wajahku yang memerah semerah tomat karena mendengar ucapan Len tadi.

"B-bu-bukan begitu juga BAKA! ini hanya ideku yang tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalaku! bukan karena aku punya perasaan padamu" Kataku setengah berteriak pada Len yang lalu menutup telinganya

"iya.. iya.. cerita yang menarik kok..." kata Len dengan wajah datarnya yang membuatku sebal

"Uhh-uh! seriuslah sedikit Len ini menyangkut hidup dan karirku kau tau?!" kataku pada Len sambil menggembungkan pipi

"Aku serius Perfect Princess!" kata Len mendekatkan wajahnya yang membuat jantungku berdegub, Len lalu mencubit pipiku yang membuatku merasa sakit karena cubitannya.

"Ouch! Sakit tahu BASHO!" Ujarku pada Len setengah berteriak

"Basho?! Apa lagi itu?!" Ujarnya setengah berteriak juga padaku

"Ah sudahlah! Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu! Aku juga ingin melanjutkan pekerjaanku!" ujarku sambil mendorong Len keluar kamar

"iya.. iya.." Len lalu keluar kamarku dan mulai bekerja kembali

Aku sudah membuat dua gambar dilaptopku lalu mengeprintnya dan menebalkan garis-garis gambarku itu karena terlalu tipis. Kau tahu tidak? ya... sebenarnya aku menggambarkan adegan-adegan komikku ini sesuai dengan yang aku alami di kehidupanku, hanya saja aku mengubah nama tokoh dan karakternya sedikit. Sesekali menggambarkan kenyataan boleh dong? aku berharap di bagian akhir aku bisa melihat akhir yang Happpy ending. Itu berarti aku juga mulai berharap cinta yang mengesankan juga ya...

Karena masih harus menunggu kejadian kedepannya antara aku dan Len, aku menghentikan pekerjaanku dan berfikir untuk membantu Len membereskan ruanganku ini. Aku pergi meninggalkan kamar lalu melihat sekitar yang sudah rapi, aku mencari Len kesemua ruangan dan akhirnya aku menemukan Len yang akan memasak. Entah ada angin apa yang membuatku berpikir untuk mengerjai dia, aku mengendap kebelakang Len dan...

"iHi..hi...hi... BU! fuh" aku menghela nafas didekat lehernya

"HWAAAA!" Teriak Len yang kaget karena aku menjadi kelam karena kukagetkan

"Ahahahaahaa!Player kelas atas kaget!" Kataku sambil memegangi perutku yang sakit melihat wajah Len yang kaget

"Hish! seorang yang terkenal jenius dan diberi julukan perfect princess oleh editornya mengagetkan seseorang yang tidak bersalah, apa kata orang nanti?" ujarnya dengan nada yang sinis padaku

"maaf!maaf deh!oh iya lagi buat apa?" tanyaku melihat semangkuk adonan

"Kue... karena kulihat tidak ada makanan dan bahan makanan menumpuk dikulkas, jadi aku menggunakannya" katanya mengaduk adonan

"Ehh?! kau bisa buat kue?!" tanyaku kaget

"Itu karena orangtuaku tinggal diluar negeri dan tak ada yang memasak untukku, terpaksa aku memasak sendiri dan semakin lama aku jadi semakin mahir dalam memasak" Katanya yang masih mengaduk adonan

"Ooohhh... Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tawar ku pada Len yang terlihat sibuk

"pekerjaanmu bagaimana?" tanyanya

"nanti kulanjutkan aku lagi gak mood ngerjainnya"

"oh ya tolong aduk adonan ini! aku akan ambil yang diperlukan.." katanya lalu menyodorkan mangkuk berisi adonan, lalu pergi mengambil barang lainnya dalam lemari.

Kami bekerja bersama, terkadang kami bercanda dengan cara mencolek-colekkan krim. Sekarang aku mulai menyadari bahwa perasaan yang dulu kusimpan dalam hati kini muncul kembali, hanya karena kejadian seperti ini...tapi, lupakanlah! yang penting aku harus segera menggambar adegan ini untuk komikku...

.

.

* * *

**Len POV**

.

.

Ini hanya perasaanku saja? atau ini memang cinta?Entah bagaimana kalau bersama Rin rasanya... nyaman dan damai, berbeda dengan ini. Selama didekat gadis-gadis lain aku merasa biasa-biasa saja tapi, kalau dengan Rin serasa nyaman kayak di Surga!(Bakako:Woi!Len lu udah mati ya!? terus ketemu malaikat kayak Rin disurga?! Len:GW BELOM MATI!*gebukin Bakako)abaikan saja ini(~-_-).Entah kenapa... aku merasa Rin mirip dengan anak yang dulu sering bermain denganku seperti ini, tapi mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja.

"HOREEE! Kuenya udah jadi" Teriak Rin dengan nada kekanak-kanakannya sambil menatap kue yang baru kukeluarkan dari oven

"Kau ini!Gak usah tereak-tereak gitu!Ganggu tetangga tau!" Ujarku sambil menaruh kue diatas meja

"Huh!biarin akan kulaporkan pada otou-san Kiyoteru bahwa ada yang berani memarahiku!Beek" Ujar Rin menjulurkan lidah padaku

"Kau ini!memang oka-sanmu tidak pernah membuatkanmu kue seperti ini hah?" tanyaku pada Rin yang tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah jadi ... WTH! SEDIH!?Aku membuatnya sedih...!? manusia macam apa aku membuat gadis manis seperti Rin bersedih!?

"Oka-sanku sudah meninggal dengan Otou-san saat mereka hendak pulang kesini dari luar negeri..." Ujarnya memaksakan untuk tersenyum sambil menunduk menatap lantai.

"EHhhh!? Kalau otou-sanmu sudah meninggal lalu Kiyoter-"

"Dia teman otou-sanku, dia merawatku karena ingin membalas budi pada Otou-sanku yang sudah membantunya sampai dia bisa sukses seperti ini dan selain itu Kiyoteru-san tidak punya anak ,istrinya juga sudah meninggal dan membuatnya kesepian, Kiyoteru-san lalu membawaku pergi untuk tinggal dengannnya dan memanjakanku sampai akhirnya aku mendapat pekerjaan lalu memutuskan untuk tidak menyusahkan dia dan hidup mandiri disini" Katanya memutuskan perkataanku dan menjelaskannya secara panjang lebar

"... maaf" Jujur aku merasa bersalah sekaligus kagum padanya yang mau hidup mandiri karena tidak ingin menyusahkan orang lain

"Ahh!sudahlah! Masa lalu tidak penting!Ayo makan kuenya!Aku sudah lapar!" Ujarnya setengah berteriak lalu mengambil dua buah piring dan memotong kue.

Setelah itu aku dan Rin makan kue. Dia benar-benar sudah membuatku jatuh hati sedalam-dalamnya pada seorang Rin Kanamine setelah mendengar pekataannya tadi! Oh Tuhan... izinkan aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

.

.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

**.**

**.**

Len dan Rin sedang menikmati kue mereka sambil menonton televisi diruang tengah, hening terus melanda karena mereka terlalu serius dengan kue mereka serta acara Televisi. Suasana hening pecah, ketika suara petir dan guntur menggelegar mengagetkan mereka berdua yang sedang serius.

"HYAAAAA!?" suara jeritan anak perempuan terdengar dan suara jeritan siapa itu?

"Oi Len... pfft Hahahahaha! Suara jeritanmu seperti suara anak perempuan yang sedang kaget karena jatuh dari kuda!" Ujar Rin menertawakan Len sambil memegangi perutnya,Kalian benar!Tadi itu jeritan Len bukan Rin

"Huuuh! memang kenapa? masalah?orang juga punya ketakutan masing-masing!" ujar Len sinis

Rin lalu melihat keluar jendela, terlihat bahwa sedang hujan deras dan angin yang kencang diluar. Rin lalu melihat kearah jam yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

"Hei Len, sepertiya hujannya akan berlangsung lama... lebih baik kau menginap dulu~ lagi pula besokkan libur" tawar Rin pada Len

"Heh!? anak perempuan menawarkan anak laki-laki menginap dirumahnya!? Apa kau tidak takut aku apa-apakan!?" Tanya Len setengah berteriak pada Rin karena tidak percaya.

"Hooo... kau mau macam-macam ya... mau kulaporkan pada klub koran untuk memajang fotomu yang memalukan itu?" Tanya Rin disertai dark smile

"Ehhh!? baiklah-baiklah! tapi akukan gak bawa baju!" Tanya Len yang ketakutan pada Rin

"pakai baju otou-san yang masih kusimpan dalam lemari saja! lalu ambil futon yang juga ada dalam lemari itu!" Kata Rin menunjuk kearah lemari dekat televisi

"iya... siap bos!" Ujar Len yang lalu mengambil baju dan segera masuk kamar mandi

Setelah Len selesai mandi, mengganti baju dan keluar dari kamar mandi, Rin lalu masuk untuk mengganti baju serta lalu mengambil futon dari lemari dan menggelarnya didalam kamar Rin.

Rin keluar dari kamar mandi lalu naik keranjang menyambar selimutnya dan mencoba untuk tidur. Len belum bisa tidur dia masih mencoba menutup matanya.

"... Rin?" tanya Len dengan nada pelan sambil menatap ranjang Rin yang lebih tinggi itu.

"..." Tak ada jawaban dari atas, Len menganggap bahwa Rin sudah tidur

"Rin aishiteru..." Kata Len bergumam lalu terdengar bahwa napas Len sudah teratur yang menandakan bahwa dia sudah tidur

'Len menyukaiku?!' Pikir Rin yang kaget setelah mendengar Len bergumam seperti saat Len memanggilnya, rupanya tadi dia pura-pura tidur dan mendengar perkataan Len.

"Aishiteru mo..."Ujar Rin dengan nada berbisik dari dalam berharap bahwa Len tidak mendengar ucapannya itu... bagi Rin dia ingin melihat Len mengatakan itu padanya dengan tegas dan mantap.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Len: Bakako!apa kau yang meletakkan benda ini diatas lemari?Kau ingin melihat aku dan Rin melakukan 'itu' ya?*kasih tunjuk kamera yang udah rusak*

Bakako: Len siap-siap aja kau*gak peduli*

Rin: Eh? Dell! kapan datangn-

Dell: Awas kau Len!BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MERUSAK KAMERAKU!*ngejer Len sambil bawa golok*

Len: HWAAA! AMPUN! GW GAK TAU DELL!*lari sejauh mungkin dari Dell*

Bakako: karena Len lagi dikejar Dell maka... RIN!*tereak manggil Rin*

Rin:LFR(like in your heart,Fav/Follow,Review) ya!

Len&Dell: singkatnya RnR aja!


	3. Chapter 3: Teto Book shop

**Bakako Say...**

**Desclaimer:Vocaloid and all chara in Vocaloid is not mine!But... The STORY is mine understand everybody?**

* * *

**reply review dari chapter 2:  
**

Kurotori Rei:

ehehe... Len itu gendernya emang selalu diragukan Rei v (Len: *Gebok Bakako*, Bakako: *Bonyok*)

ini udh dilnjutkan... happy reading v7

* * *

Kiriko Alicia:

Aduh! maap ya.. maap sekali lagi !

aku ini emang gak suka cerita yang bertele-tele... soalnya aku ini pengen cepet-cepet publish endingnya...

Biar gak pada penasaran gitu... tapi, maap ya kalau kecepetan atau aneh...!

Sejuta permintaan maaf dari Bakako (Bakako:*membungkuk berkali-kali sampe lehernya keseleo*)

Dan ceritanya sudah saya lanjutkan! Happy reading! v7

* * *

_p.s:Okay karna udah dikasih tau di chapter satu silakan baca ulang karena Bakako udah males ngetik okay?thank you!_

Happy Reading Everyone It's chapter three Enjoy Reading and LFR (Like in your heart,follow/fav,review) okay?

.

.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

**.**

**.**

Jam menunjukkan pukul enam pagi, di apartemen yang bernama apartemen vocaloid ada seorang perempuan yang berambut honeyblond sepunggung sedang sibuk dengan banyak lembaran kertas dikamarnya.

Diruangan yang sama, tampak seorang pemuda berambut honeyblond pendek seleher sedang meringkuk dalam selimut karena AC diruangan itu belum dimatikan.

Perempuan berambut honeyblond tadi memasuki kamar lalu mengambil remote AC dan mematikan AC dalam kamar itu. Perempuan itu lalu menyibakan selimut merah tebal yang digunakan oleh pemuda berambut honeyblond tadi, membuat pemuda itu kaget setengah mati.

"LEN! AYO BANGUN! JAM SEGINI MASIH TIDUR!? DASAR KEBO!" Teriak perempuan berambut honeyblond itu pada pemuda yang dipanggil Len tadi yang kaget hanya menarik selimut tebal itu, lalu kembali tidur.

"Uhhh!? Ini baru jam enam pagi Rin! aku biasanya bangun jam delapan pagi dihari libur seperti ini" Ujar Len bermalas-malasan dari dalam selimut kepada perempuan yang dia panggil Rin tadi.

"WTH!? JAM DELAPAN KAU BARU BANGUN!? baiklah ini rumahku Len... jadi, kau harus ikuti peraturanku kalau tidak... foto itu akan kuserahkan pa-" belum selesai Rin bicara, Len langsung bangun dan mengambil baju serta handuk lalu pergi kedalam kamar mandi.

'Hufft Len... kau tidak berubah' pikir Rin yang tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Len tadi...

Tedengar suara air didalam kamar mandi, menandakan bahwa ada orang yang sedang mandi sedang mandi didalam. Len lalu menutup keran air dan mengambil handuk, tiba-tiba Rin berteriak padanya dari luar yang membuat dia kaget.

"LEN! PAKAI BAJU YANG SUDAH KUSIAPKAN! KITA AKAN PERGI HARI INI!" Teriak Rin dari luar kamar mandi

"IYA! IYA!" ujar Len berteriak pada Rin yang berada di luar kamar mandi tentunya...

Len memakai baju yang Rin siapkan, kaos tak berlengan berwarna putih polos dan jacket berlengan berwarna hitam serta celana jeans semata kaki yang membuatnya semakin cool. Begitu Len lalu membuka pintu kamar mandi dan keluar dari kamar mandi, dia langsung terpesona oleh Rin yang berpakaian rapi dan cool.

Rin memakai dress putih terusan sepaha, dia memakai celana street berwarna hitam tiga senti diatas lutut, Rin memakai kalung dengan liontin hati berwarna perak dan tidak lupa anting mutiara serta gelang berwarna biru muda menambah keren penampilannya.

Dia mengurai rambutnya lalu menjepit poninya dengan dua jepitan berwarna putih disebelah kanan, dia memakai sepatu kets berwarna putih dan membawa tas kecil berwarna pink yang mempercantik penampilannya.

Len hanya bisa cengo karena terpesona oleh penampilan Rin yang keren, yang bisa membuat jatuh hati semua pria yang melihatnya... **sekarang**...

"Len ayo keluar kita sudah mau berangkat, aku mau kunci pintunya" Kata Rin yang sudah berada diluar pintu

"Ehh!? eh...!? iya tunggu!" Kata Len yang sedang memakai sepatu kets putihnya lalu, pergi keluar menyusul Rin.

Rin lalu mengunci pintu dan memasukkan kunci itu kedalam tasnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Len. Len yang tertinggal dibelakang kemudian menyusul Rin, lalu berusaha menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Rin yang terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan Len.

.

.

* * *

**LEN POV**

**.**

**.**

aku sedang berjalan dipinggir jalan bersama Rin, orang-orang melihat kami lalu mulai membicarakan kami. Ada yang bilang kami pasangan yang sangat serasi, ada yang bilang Rin punya selera fashion yang tinggi dan ada yang bilang bahwa aku sangat keren. Setelah melewati beberapa toko, aku melihat Rin berhenti didepan suatu toko buku.

Rin masuk kedalam toko, aku yang melihat Rin masuk mengikuti dia dan ikut masuk. Aku melihat perempuan berambut magenta dikuncir dua model bor sedang berada didepan kasir yang sedang melayani pelanggan. Melihat kami masuk dia langsung menyapa Rin dan pelanggan yang di layaninya langsung keluar toko.

"Rin-san! Selamat datang!" Ujarnya pada Rin sambil mengembalikan uang kembalian pelanggan

"Ah! Teto-chan sepertinya kau sangat sibuk..." Ujar Rin pada perempuan berambut magenta yang dia panggil Teto tadi

"Ah tidak juga! Auww! Rin siapa tuh? Pacarmu!? kalian cocok!" teriak Teto yang menatapku dan Rin

"Len kagamine 16 tahun yoroshiku! arigatou!" Ujarku padanya

"Kasane Teto 16 tahun yoroshiku!" ujarnya padaku dengan efek bling-bling dibelakangnya

"Ohhh... dia bukan pacarku... bisa dibilang dia asistenku karena suatu hal" Ujar Rin melipat tangannya didepan dada

"WAHH! beruntung sekali kau Rin!" Ujar Teto penuh semangat

'Anak yang ceria dan manis, tapi... Rin jauh lebih cantik dan manis' Pikirku membanding-bandingkan Rin dan Teto

"Ahhh! sudahlah! mana? barang yang seperti biasa, kau menyediakannya kan?" tanya Rin pada Teto

"Ah! Tentu saja ada untukmu komikus jenius!" Kata Teto sambil mengambil barang didalam laci bawah kasir

"Ssst! Teto jangan keras-keras itu rahasia!" kata Rin panik, lalu melihat kanan kiri yang sepi.

"Gomenne Rin-san! Ah ini pesananmu!" Kata Teto menyerahkan kantung berisi enam buah pensil berukuran macam-macam, tiga buah ballpoint bermacam-macam jenis dan ada dua botol tinta, tinta hitam dan tinta biru.

"Ah Arigatou Teto! jaa nee!" Kata Rin lalu keluar toko

"jaa nee Rin-san!" Teriak Teto pada aku dan Rin yang sudah berada diluar toko

.

.

* * *

**RIN POV**

**.**

**.**

Toko buku yang bernama Grand Read ini merupakan, milik temanku sewaktu SD yang bernama Teto Kasane. Anak yang melayani aku dan Len di kasir tadi itu, adalah orangnya.

Sebenarnya toko ini milik ayahnya... tapi, karena ayahnya meninggal karena kecelakaan dua tahun lalu. Dia yang menjalankan toko ini.

Bagiku yang seorang komikus ini, adalah hal yang menguntungkan memiliki teman seorang pemilik toko buku yang lengkap. Walaupun namanya 'toko buku' tapi, dia juga menjual peralatan menulis atau barang-barang kerja lainnya. Bisa dibilang toko buku yang lengkap. Dan aku bisa Teto menyediakan barang yang kuperlukan untuk membuat komik kapanpun. Teto akan menyiapkan barangnya, dan aku tinggal mengambilnya keesokan harinya sebelum aku memesan.

Sekarang aku sudah berada diluar toko bersama Len. Aku mengeluarkan sebuah kamera digital kecil lalu menyerahkannya pada Len, agar dia segera memfoto toko buku Teto sebagai refrensi komikku. Bukannya Len memfoto toko itu dia malah kaget dan bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan. 'ANAK BODOH' Batinku

"ng... Rin, untuk apa kau menyerahkan kamera ini padaku?" Tanya Len yang menatapku dengan tatapan bingung

"Cepat foto toko itu! kalau tidak..." ujarku menatap Len dengan tatapan mengancam

"Ukh! iya!"ujar Len lalu memotret toko buku Teto

"Untuk apa kita memotret toko itu?" Tanya Len padaku.'nih anak satu kepo amat sih!' pikirku dalam hati

"Itu untuk refrensi, agar gambarku lebih mirip dan lebih terkesan asli dengan yang nyata" ujarku sambi berjalan meninggalkannnya dibelakang

"Eh!? eh! tungguin dong!" ujarnya lalu menyusulku

Len berjalan disampingku berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkahku. Sepanjang jalan aku menyuruhnya memotret apa yang aku tunjuk. Sepanjang jalan dia terus mengobrol denganku tentang banyak hal.

'Kalau dipikir-pikir ini seperti kencan saja, kalau seperti ini terus apa perasaanku yang dulu terhadapnya apa akan muncul kembali? aku hanya bisa berharap itu tidak akan terjadi...' pikirku dalam hati sambil mengobrol dengan Len.

Aku sedang duduk dibangku taman sambil melihat foto-foto tadi, Len sedang pergi untuk membeli minuman untuk aku dan dia, karena kami kelelahan sebab dari tadi kami berjalan terus tanpa berhenti. Tiba-tiba Len menghampiriku dengan dua kaleng minuman ditangannya

"Ini Rin! tangkap!" ujarnya lalu melempar kaleng minuman kearahku

"Hup! Arigatou Len!" dengan sigap aku menangkap kaleng itu

"Wow! Kurasa kau cocok jadi pemain basket!" ujarnya lalu membuka kaleng minuman itu

"Aku inikan multi talenta! Gak seperti kau SHOTA!" ujarku yang lalu meminum minuman kaleng yang diberikan Len tadi

"suka-sukamu deh... _**miss jenious**_" ujarnya sinis dengan menekankan kata-kata miss jenious padaku

Saat kami sedang berbincang-bincang tentang komikku dan segala hal yang diperlukan, suara melengking dua perempuan merusak suasana antara aku dan Len yang sedang sibuk berbincang-bincang.

"KYAAA! Len-kun!" teriak dua perempuan, yang satunya berambut hijau dan disebelahnya berambut kuning emas dikuncir satu kesamping yang lalu mengahampiri Len, mereka salah satu fansnya Len, namanya Gumi dan Neru, mengganggu aku saja.

"Len-kun berkencanlah dengan kami" Kata Neru pada Len

"Iya iya! Ayolah!" kata Gumi juga dengan nada memelasnya

"Ah... maaf ya... aku sedang berkencan dengan perempuan manis ini... yang sangat aku cintai" Kata Len yang lalu menarik aku kedalam pelukannya.

"A-" Belum sempat aku selesai berbicara, Len sudah menarik tanganku yang tanpa sadar membuat wajahku sudah memerah semerah tomat, kami lalu berlari pergi meninggalkan dua orang itu yang masih shock dan membatu ditempat mereka berdiri.

"Mungkin lain kali... saat aku mulai berpikir untuk kembali menjadi seorang Player! Bye!" Kata Len berteriak, yang lalu melambaikan tangannya pada dua perempuan tadi.

'Pendengaranku yang salah? atau Len tadi memang secara tidak langsung bahwa dia sudah berhenti menjadi seorang player?' pikirku sambil meredam suara jantungku yang berdebar dengan kencang karena dipeluk Len.

.

.

* * *

**Len POV**

**.**

**.**

Aku meninggalkan dua perempuan menyusahkan tadi, bersama Rin yang kupeluk agar kami terlihat sebagai sepasang kalian beri tahu pun aku tahu bahwa tadi, secara tidak langsung aku menyatakan bahwa aku sudah berhenti menjadi seorang player. Aku tahu bahwa dari tadi Rin memikirkan perkataanku yang secara tidak langsung menyatakan bahwa aku sudah berhenti menjadi seorang player, menyadari hal itu langsung saja aku mengatakan pada Rin karena tidak ingin perasaanku ketahuan.

"Hei! jangan salah sangka, aku mengatakan hal itu bukan karena aku suka padamu! Tapi, karena aku sudah bosan jadi player!" Ujarku pada Rin yang dari tadi sepertinya memikirkan perkataanku

Rin hanya menatapku dengan tatapan kaget yang seolah-olah mengatakan 'BAGAIMANA KAU BISA TAHU!?'.Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat sikapnya

"Huh! jangan harap aku akan berpikir seperti itu terhadapmu!" Ujar Rin dengan nadatsundere, aku baru tahu Rin itu tsundere yang membuatnya semakin imut. Tanpa kusadari aku terkekeh kecil melihat aksi Rin tadi.

Tanpa kami sadari hari mulai gelap, bulan sudah meggantikan matahari dan bersinar menerangi langit malam yang gelap. Aku memutuskan untuk pulang kerumahku, karena aku tidak ingin dikira macam-macam karena nginep berdua sama Rin lama-lama dirumahnya itu.

Dipertigaan aku berjalan kearah kanan, tetapi langkahku terhenti melihat tangan yang menarik ujung jaketku dan melihat Rin yang masih terdiam ditempatnya dengan posisi tangannya yang masih menggenggam ujung jacketku. Spontan akupun bertanya

"Eh? Rin ada apa lagi?" tanyaku

"A... ar-...ARIGATOU LEN-KUN UNTUK HARI INI!" Teriak Rin dengan wajahnya yang merona tipis sekaligus membuatku kaget dan spontan menutup telinga

"Uhh! dou ita! dan lain kali gak usah tereak-tereak gitu kali!" kataku dengan nada sinis

"Go... gommen! ah sampai bertemu besok disekolah!" Katanya tersenyum lalu berlari kearah rumahnya

"SAMPAI BERTEMU JUGA BESOK DISEKOLAH! RIN!" Teriakku pada Rin yang lalu menghilang di pertigaan jalan sana

Haaah... Andai aku punya keberanian lebih untuk menyatakan perasaanku sekarang... aku tidak usah merasa canggung lagi bila berada didekat Rin.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Bakako: nah sudah sampai disini tinggal RnR aja deh ya! oyasuminassai minna-san! *narik selimut tidur*

Rin: kayaknya dia kecapean deh~ kemaren diakan begadang tidur jem dua ngerjain komiknya *ngeliat Bakako dengan tampang kasihan*

Len: Rin kau perhatian sekali padanya... perhatikan aku juga dong~ *melok Rin dari belakang*

Rin: Iya~ tapi sebelum itu RnR dulu ya minna~ *senyum*

Len: Iya! RnR ya minna-san *ngencengin pelukannya*


	4. Chapter 4: Night Festival

**Bakako Say...**

**Desclaimer:Vocaloid and all chara in Vocaloid is not mine!But... The STORY is mine understand everybody?**

_p.s:Okay karna udah dikasih tau di chapter satu silakan baca ulang karena Bakako udah males ngetik okay?thank you!_

Happy Reading Everyone It's chapter six, Enjoy Reading and LFR (Like in your heart,follow/fav,review) okay?

.

.

* * *

**RIN POV**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini sedang jam istirahat disekolahku, seperti biasa aku hanya membaca buku didalam di kelas hanya ada aku, Miku, Kaito dan akhir-akhir ini aku merasa penasaran, karena biasanya saat jam istirahat Len itu meladeni fansnya didepan kelas tapi akhir-akhir ini dia lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri dikelas berkumpul dengan aku, Miku dan Kaito.

Sebenarnya senang juga sih... bukankah itu berarti Len sedikit demi sedikit kembali jadi Len yang dulu? Kalau dia kembali jadi yang dulu, aku bisa bersamanya seperti saat kami masih kecil, aku khawatir kalau Len begini gara-gara aku yang mengancamnya.

"Hah..." Aku menghela napas tanpa sebab, tiba-tiba Miku memelukku dari belakang

"Rin... kenapa menghela nafas terus? Apa Len tidak bisa menjadi asisten yang baik untukmu? kalau dia tidak bisa... bocorkan saja aibnya kesemua orang yang ada disekolah ini..." Kata Miku kepadaku yang menghela nafas kembali, Len hanya bisa khawatir dengan perkataan Miku.

"Bukan... aku hanya memikirkan ide untuk komikku yang kelihatannya tidak ada peristiwa menarik" Kataku pada Miku

"Oh iya Rin... kau akan ikut pesta dansa sekolah malam nanti kan?" Tanya Miku dari belakangku

"T-i-d-a-k Tidak!" Kataku tegas, Kulihat Miku menggembungkan pipinya

"Kenapa kau tidak mau ikut sih?" Tanya Miku dengan nada sebal

"M-a-l-a-s dan gak ada manfaatnya! kau tahukan aku ini paling males ikut acara yang gak berguna seperti itu" Kataku

"Hei Rin, Mungkin saja ada hal yang menarik yang bisa kau masukkan kedalam komikmu itu" Ujar Kaito yang sedang memakan eskrimnya

"Hmm... Kau kadang-kadang bisa jadi pintar juga ya... BaKaito" Kataku pada Kaito

"Siapa sih yang pertama kali memberiku panggilan bodoh seperti itu" Ujar Kaito kesal

"Kalau aku bagaimana? Kau mau kita putus?" Kata Miku ke Kaito yang disekelilingnya sudah muncul dark aura

"T-tentu saja tidak! lebih baik aku kehilangan semua aisu yang selama ini kusimpan dari pada harus putus dengan Miku hime~" Kata Kaito dengan nada yang agak err... takut mungkin(?)

"Miku, caramu mengancam BaKaito kejam sekali..." Kataku melihat Miku dengan tatapan agak takut

"Kau ini! Aku belajar mengancam itu darimu lho..." Kata Miku dengan senyumnya kepadaku

"Eh? Aku? Sejak kapan aku hobi ngancem orang?" Tanyaku,Miku, Kaito sama Len langsung sweatdrop,'Emang aku salah nanya ya?' pikirku

"Kau itu gak sadar ya? Kau itu kan ngancem aku setiap hari..." Kata Len dengan nada memelas

"Gak suka? kalau Gak mau jadi asis-"

"Ya! Ya! Iya! aku melakukannya dengan senang hati kok!" Kata Len yang memegang tanganku sambil membungkuk

"Hmm... bagus kalau kau mengerti.." Kataku sambil menyeringai, sementara Kaito dan Miku hanya menatap Len dengan tatapan kasihan

"Jadi ikut kan Rin?" Tanya Miku

"Demi pekerjaan apapun akan kulakukan" Kataku yang kembali membaca buku

"Hei... bisakah kau sesekali memikirkan hal lain selain buku dan pekerjaanmu itu?" Tanya Len yang lalu duduk didepan menghadapku

" Hal lain? misalnya?" Tanyaku menatapnya

"... Seperti pasangan ng... Cinta maksudku" Katanya sambil menunduk menutupi ronaan merah tipis diwajahnya

"Aku... masih menunggu orang itu... mengingatku..." Kataku sambil tersenyum kecut

"mengingatmu?" Tanya Len menatapku sedih

"Dia berubah total sejak saat itu..." Kataku sedih

"Rin... kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya

"Kalau saja aku mencegah orang tuaku pergi keluar negeri pasti mereka tidak akan meninggal, aku pasti tidak disuruh kesini dan masih bisa bersama dia..." Tanpa kusadari aku menangis

"Rin kau menyesal?" Tanya Len sambil mengusap air mataku dengan tangannya

"Tidak... toh kalau tidak ada kejadian itu aku tidak bisa jadi seorang komikus... kalau aku tidak pindah aku tidak bisa bertemu Kaito dan Miku... Kalau aku tidak pindah aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan dia lagi... atau lebih tepatnya..." Kataku berhenti ditengah-tengah

"Kau... Len... kau berubah..." Kataku tanpa kusadari

"!? Aku !?" Katanya kaget... Aku langsung menutup mulutku

"J-jangan-jangan... gadis kecil yang sempat aku lupakan itu..." Katanya berhenti ditengah-tengah

"Ah lupakan saja tadi! Aku tanpa sadar sedang membayangkan kau orang itu tadi!" Kataku panik

"Ooh... begitu ya... kukira aku sudah menemukannya..." Katanya sedih

"Menemukan gadis kecil itu?" Tanyaku

"Ya... aku ingin tahu bagaimana dia sekarang... asal kau tahu saja, kau itu mengingatkanku padanya" Kata Len menatapku

"Mungin itu perasaanmu saja Len... itu karena kau terlalu memikirkan anak itu" Kataku

"Iya ya... mungkin..." Katanya yang lalu menatap langit"

"Cieeee~ Len Rin kalian cocok ya~" Kata Kaito dan Miku bebarengan

"U- URUSAI!" Kataku dan Len sambil blushing

**KRIIINGGGG (**Bel istirahat)

Aku, Len, Miku, Kaito dan murid-murid lain yang baru masuk kelas langsung duduk di kursi kami, aku sangat senang Len masih mengingat dan mencari aku... Len apa dia akan membenciku jika dia tahu aku adalah orang yang selama ini dia cari? Aku ingin terus bersamamu...

.

.

* * *

**KAITO POV**

**.**

**.**

(Bakaito:Akhirnya dapet pov juga... Bakako: diem aje lu) Abaikan yang satu Kaito Shion 16 tahun aku ini pacar Miku, aku ini cowok keren berambut biru tua dan selalu memakai syal rajutan dari Miku ini aku sedang memasukkan buku-buku kedalam tasku, Miku dan Rin masih mengobrol tentang sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat menarik, Len melakukan pekerjaan yang sama denganku tiba-tiba Miku menghampiriku.

"Kai-kun sini deh telingamu " Kata Miku sementara aku hanya menurut

"Ng... ada apa?" Kataku mendekatkan telingaku ke wajahnya

"Ng... dengar baik-baik" Kata Miku yang lalu berbisik di telingaku dan aku mendengarkan dengan baik

"Bagus juga idemu" Kataku yang lalu lalu menghampiri Len

"Len ikut aku" Kataku menarik tangan Len dan menyeretnya keluar

"EHHH!? JANGAN MENYERETKU BAKAITO!" Kata Len berteriak

"Sudahlah ikut aku saja" Kataku menyeret Len

Setelah beberapa lama kami berjalan dan membiarkan Len berjalan mengikutiku tentunya, sampailah kami didepan sebuah menarik Len masuk melihat-lihat kedalam, tiba-tiba seorang pegawai datang menghampiriku.

"Selamat siang apa ada baju yang kau inginkan? silahkan melihat-lihat" Kata orang itu

'Tunggu rasanya aku mengenal orang ini... berambut hitam sepunggung mata yang hitam pekat... AH!' Pikirku yang lalu menyadari bahwa orang itu adalah orang yang selama ini ingin aku omelin

"BAKAKO!? Kenapa bisa masuk kesini!?" Kataku setengah berteriak karena kaget

"Gw yang nulis suka-suka gw lah! Udah pilihin baju aja buat tuh anak shota satu!" Katanya sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Len

"GW GAK SHOTA! DASAR** BAKA**KO!" Kata Len setengah berteriak menekankan kata Baka

"Udah pergi aja jangan ribut ditoko orang..." Kata Bakako

"Terserah gw dong! lagian ini bukan toko lo kan!" Kataku sinis

"Kalo gw bilang ini toko gw gimana?" Katanya yang membuat aku terbelalak kaget

"Eh toko lu !?" Tanya Len kaget

"Gw yang nulis berarti ini toko gw" Katanya santai, sementara aku dan Len bergubrak ria

"Ini bajunya sudah kupilihkan, kalian gak usah susah-susah pilih lagi" Katanya menyerahkan paperbag berisi baju

Aku melihat didalamnya ada dua baju, yang satu baju ala pangeran berwarna putih dan satunya mirip baju jendral berwarna biru muda.

"Seleramu bagus juga, ini uangnya" Kataku menyerahkan uang

"Tidak usah!" Katanya menolak dengan tegas

"Eh!? Gratis!? Apa kau yakin!? Kau baik sekali!" Kata Len berbinar-binar

"Kalau kau menyerahkan uang itu, toh gak akan berguna di dunia nyata" Katanya, aku dan Len lalu bergubrak ria kembali.

"Tapi kalau kalian masih ingin membayar kebaikanku tunggu saja yang akan terjadi nanti Len Kaito" Katanya menyeringai membuat aku dan Len merasakan firasat buruk

"AH! ARIGATOU! JAA NEE BAKAKO!" Teriakku yang lalu keluar dari toko itu dan berlari sejauh mungkin bersama Len.

.

.

* * *

**LEN POV**

**.**

**.**

Aku dan Kaito sedang minum dibangku taman ditengah kota setelah berlari sekencang-kencangnya dari si Bakako tiba-tiba saja Kaito memberiku paperbag yang dia pegang tadi kepadaku.

"Len baju yang putih itu untukmu dan aku baju yang biru ini" Kata Kaito sambil memasukkan baju itu kedalam tasnya

"Ya... suka-sukamu saja deh... tapi untuk apa kita beli baju?" Tanyaku, sementara Kaito langsung sweatdrop

"Len! tentu saja untuk pesta itu! Aku akan berdansa dengan Miku sementara kau dengan Rin!" Kata Kaito sementara aku blushing

"..." Tiba-tiba saja aku memikirkan perkataan Rin tadi

"Hei Kaito... kurasa Rin adalah orang yang selama ini aku cari..." Kataku menatap langit

"Kau ini sebenarnya sudah tau tapi, tidak berani mengatakan bukan?" Tanya Kaito yang membuatku terbelalak

"Kau Tahu!?" Kataku

"Kau juga sudah tau bahwa kau yang dicari oleh Rin adalah kau bukan selama ini?" Tanyanya yang membuatku terdiam sejenak

"Ya... tapi aku takut dia membenciku" Kataku

"Len... dia masih menunggumu bukan? Katakan... dia menunggumu..." Kata Kaito

"Mungkin sebentar lagi..." Kataku menatap kaleng minuman yang kupegang

"Jangan bilang ke Rin aku yang memberitahumu ya.. aku bisa dibunuh Rin nanti" Kata Kaito memohon, aku terkikik kecil

"Iya... baiklah" Kataku

.

.

* * *

**RIN POV**

**.**

**.**

Aku sedang berjalan menuju aula sekolah setelah tadi mencoba-coba baju di sebuah toko dan membeli baju dengan Miku. Penampilanku sekarang? Rambutku yang sepunggung itu digerai dan bergelombang, aku memakai gaun berwarna biru muda berlengan pendek, panjang gaunnya tiga senti diatas mata kaki, aku memakai kalung hati perakku, anting mutiara dan sarung tangan putih, Aku menjepit poniku dan ada bunga berwarna biru kecil dijepit rambutku, aku memakai higheels kaca yang membuatku terlihat tinggi.

Miku memakai gaun berwarna pink soft berlengan pendek, panjang gaunnya sama sepertiku, rambut toscanya itu digerai sampai selutut dia memakai sarung tangan putih, dia meletakkan bunga warna pink diatas telinganya, memakai anting mutiara serta highheels kaca yang membuatnya agak tinggi juga.

Saat kami masuk semua orang menatap kami, Aku menjadi gugup sedangkan Miku tidak dia merasa biasa saja karena sering ditatap seperti itu, sementara aku gugup karena biasanya akukan hanya dilihat karena jenius.

"Hei Rin lihat itu Kaito dan Len sudah datang" Kata Miku menunjuk kearah Kaito dan Len yang sedang diserbu untuk diajak berdansa dengan para murid perempuan

"Eh!?" Kataku melihat mereka yang lalu menuju kearah kami

'Len kelihatan tampan dengan pakaian itu, benar-benar seperti pangeran' Pikirku sambil blushing melihat Len. Tapi kelihatannya Len juga sama sepertiku, Miku dan Kaito sedang berdansa mengikuti alunan musik, tiba -tiba Len bertanya.

"Err... Rin mau berdansa?" Tanyanya dengan ronaan merah tipis diwajahnya, aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

Kamipun mulai berdansa sementara semua orang menatap kami. Kuakui Len jago berdansa, buktinya dia bisa membuatku yang tidak jago dalam hal seperti ini semakin mahir dalam berdansa, Setelah selesai kami kembali berkumpul dengan Miku dan Kaito, kami lalu duduk dibangku yang sudah disediakan dan mendengarkan ocehan otou-san ya Kiyoteru-sensei ayahku. Setelah itu pesta selesai, aku mengganti baju dengan segera dan pulang bersama Miku.

Kaito dan Len pulang bersama karena ada omongan yang harus mereka dan Miku pulang bersama karena Miku disuruh Kaito untuk tidak mencampuri urusan lelaki.

"Huh! Bakaito menyebalkan!" Kata Miku menggembungkan pipi

"Sudahlah..." Kataku menghela napas

"Rin bagaimana dengan Len?" Tanya Miku

"Tidak ada apapun... setelah dia memujiku cantik dan aku memujinya juga, kami hanya berbincang sedikit tentang komik... dia menyuruhku untuk segera menggambar kejadian itu dikomik sebelum aku lupa, setelah itu aku tertawa kecil" Kataku sambil tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian tadi

"Rin itu berarti Len mencintaimu... kata Kaito kalau Len peduli dengan sesuatu yang kecil tentangmu misalnya pekerjaanmu itu berarti dia peduli dan sudah jatuh cinta denganmu hanya tinggal mengatakannya saja Rin" Kata Miku

"Ehhh!? ta... tapi.." Kataku sambil blushing

"Ah! sudah sampai! jaa nee Rin! sebaiknya cepat kau katakan atau dia keburu jatuh cinta dengan orang lain!" Kata Miku lalu berlari pergi

Aku masuk keruangan atau bisa disebut kamarku, aku mengganti baju lalu menggambar kejadian tadi setelah itu aku mengeprint hasilnya lalu mulai menebalkan garis-garisnya agar terlihat lebih selesai aku langsung menyambar selimut dan pergi berharap memimpikan Len menyatakan perasaannya padaku...

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Bakako: Sudah selesai! dan mulai...

Rin: Mulai?

Bakako: TIDUR! RnR YA MINNA-SAN! *tidur*

Len: Hei apa-apaan itu!? kau muncul didalam cerita dasar aneh! *ngomel*

Bakako: ...*dark aura dari dalem selimut*

Rin: Len sudahlah! Oh iya RnR ya minna! *langsung keluar dari kamar*

Len: Eh iya deh... RnR ya minna! *ngikutin Rin sambil bergetar*

Kaito: RnR ya minna! *numpang lewat*

Miku: RnR ya minna! *Ngikutin Kaito dari belakang*


End file.
